Destiny
History The Beginning: 10 Billion Years Ago Destiny came into existence once sentient lifeforms capable of having a destiny appeared in the universe. Destiny was one of the Endless, personifications of ideas and concepts that were tied to life and were fated to fulfill their functions until the universe ended and all life disappeared from the cosmos. Destiny is the blind personification of both free will and fate. He is also the oldest of the Endless. This Endless carries the Book of Destiny which is shackled to his right wrist with an adamant chain. This massive tome contains the entirety of events from the past and present, and also has the details of fated events which may come to occur. Often found near the center of his labyrinthine realm, the Garden of Forking Ways, he will share his wisdom with prophetic and psychic dreams. 80,000 Years Ago After Despair was murdered, Destiny and the Endless went to the Necropolis to put her body to rest. The Necropolitans had long lost their passion for their job and didn't know about the Necropolis' arrangement with the Endless, so they laughed at them when they asked for Despair's remnants and the Book of Rituals. Destiny revoked the Necropolis' charter, causing it to be destroyed. The village of Litharge was granted a charter by the Endless and became the new Necropolis. Destiny then performed a eulogy on Despair's remains and used the Book of Rituals to send forth her essence to forge her new self. In the aftermath of this, as the Endless prepared to go their separate ways, Destiny urged his siblings to maintain a tradition of meeting at least once a year at a Conclave of the Endless. 1695 Destruction called a family meeting of the Endless and announced to Destiny and the others that he was abandoning his duties and taking his leave for good. Destiny was not surprised by this turn of events. Destiny read about the battle between his brother Dream and Dr. Destiny in his Book of Destiny and almost hesitated to turn to the next page. Destiny called a gathering of the Endless, telling them a meeting with the Fates made him aware that he had to call the family gathering to set in motion a chain of events that would cause change and upheaval. During the course of the conversation, Desire got under Dream's skin by reminding him of Nada. Dream was indignant, but Death said she agreed with Desire, sending his lover to Hell for spurning him was an awful thing to do. Dream vowed to make amends by journeying to Hell and saving Nada's soul. Destiny told his brothers and sisters that his task was accomplished and the family meeting was at an end. Destiny read about the end of the events he set in motion in his cosmic log. Lucifer Morningstar abandoned Hell and gave the key to Hell to Dream. It was voluntarily taken from Dream by the angels Remiel and Duma, who ruled Hell under the direct command of the Creator. Dream and Delirium asked for Destiny's advice on finding their lost brother Destruction. Destiny told Dream that he should drop this business, as it would lead to his death, but Destiny knew he would continue his search for Destruction despite this advice, so he advised him to seek out the oracle Orpheus. 1983-1997 At an eventful Conclave of the Endless, Destiny announced that his book had announced this Conclave to be marking the advent of a new age. Shortly after this declaration, Desire and Dream began to bicker, prompting Dream to storm out to confront the King of Hell. When Dream left, Destiny's brother Destruction announced his intent to make that his last Conclave attendance due to a pending disaster which he did not wish to be blamed for. In the aftermath of this meeting, the Endless entered nearly a quarter-century of stagnation and isolation. Destruction was true to his word and Dream soon disappeared as well. 1997-2015 When Delirium tried and failed to steal the Book of Souls from her brother, Destiny confronted her. Delirium missed her brothers and did not believe her brother that their locations were not recorded in his tome. When she did not believe him, he led her and Death to Litharge to prove that the brothers still drew breath to ease their concerns. 2015-Present According to the modern Merlin, the boy Timothy Hunter, Destiny told him during a vision that his awakening as a wizard ushered in a new age. He warned the boy that there was a great evil on the horizon and to stop it, Tim would need to unite the mysterious Fateless Beings. Future As revealed to Tim Hunter by Mister E, Destiny will exist as long as the universe does, and in fact, he and his sister Death will be the last two beings in existence. When the universe dies, Destiny will die with it, leaving only Death, who will go on to things unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers * The personification of Destiny: '''One of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings, Destiny is both lord and personification of all destiny and freedom, He had god-like powers and absolute power over his realm, a garden containing all possible destinies of the present, past and, future. Destiny has power over the predetermined course of events as well as the absence of necessity and constraint in choice. * '''Immortality: '''Destiny is ageless and virtually immortal. * '''Immense Knowledge: '''Destiny knows everything of the past, present and, future. * '''Magic: ** Divination: '''Destiny was blind but could see the tiniest details throughout the cosmos and see the patterns living beings made on their paths through life ** '''Metamorphasis: '''Destiny has complete control over his appearance and clothing. Weaknesses * '''Adherence to Axiom: '''Despite his great powers Destiny, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs. ** He cannot spill the blood of family or he is no longer protected as the personification of Destiny from the other Endless. ** He cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortals' downfall is assured. * '''Lack of Emotions * "Fateless" Beings Paraphernalia * Book of Destiny Trivia and Notes Trivia * The oldest of the Endless, Destiny (or "Potmos," as some arcane texts refer to him) appears as a blind man dressed in hooded robes, carrying a large book. The book is chained to him, or he is chained to the book (depending on how you look at it) and within the book is written the layout of the "Tapestry," or the entire sum of existence, past, present and future. Destiny represents destiny and free will. Destiny seems to be the most possessed by his function and responsibilities, more so than any of the other Endless. He rarely demonstrates much personality or emotion. * Destiny's realm is named The Garden of the Forking Ways, it's a labyrinth that represents life's journey. Destiny is commonly known to simply walk its paths, for he's the only one who knows its ways and as he walks it blindly he turns the pages of his Book. However, the Garden is not the only aspect of his realm, he also has a great house in which his gallery is located and where a great table lies. Those who come unto his realm do so under his invitation, and when he does invite, it's because the book says it was to be so. It seems his realm was the place where the entire Endless most commonly gathered. * Destiny's sigil is The Book of Destiny, its pages contain all the knowledge of all things, past, present, and future. It is chained to Destiny's wrists and he spends all his time reading it, which seems odd considering his blindness. The Book seems to have the utmost power as it apparently cannot be easily destroyed or taken from Destiny. * Unlike most of his younger brothers and sisters, Destiny has no specific "followers", whereas individuals can be limited to feeling desire, despair or delirium... destiny is a path we all must take. * Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. Destiny shall not record the existence of certain beings within his book. Destiny, likewise, cannot see or interact with these beings in any manner. Notes * Historically, Destiny was the first Endless to be published, if one takes into account that the versions of Death before 1989 are not related to the Endless known as Death. Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Endless Category:No Eyes